


Diving In Headfirst

by Kira_the_Cat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB-8 is a sarcastic shit, Emo Kylo Ren, Human!BB-8, Human!C-3PO, Human!R2-D2, Kid Rey, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Poe is Rey's legal guardian, Poe is a good adopted dad, Poe is into classic cars, Retired Pilot Poe, Slow Build, Stormpilot, Swim Teacher Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn Storm, the local swim teacher down at the YMCA, has never been good with romance. Especially when it comes to romance involving members of the same sex. Retired Air Force pilot Poe Dameron has the opposite problem. The man is a master in the language of love and seduction but he can't seem to find <i>the one</i>. Meanwhile, Ben 'I Don't Give a Fuck' Solo, better known as Kylo Ren, is totally not crushing on the hot new student aide who just so happens to have the most delightful shade of ginger colored hair and is supervising him through his incarceration in summer school. Nope, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars anything after seeing The Force Awakens and the adorableness that is the StormPilot ship and the hilarity that is the Kylux fandom so I had to write this. I also wanted to experiment with making BB-8 human, and Poe's adorably sarcastic younger brother, since everyone turns him into a pet of sorts. If someone could get on making fan art of a human BB-8 that'd be great. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this.

Its the first day of summer and the first day of swimming lessons at the YMCA. Finn Storm, the swim coach for the year, was getting some extra towels set out in case someone showed up without one when the kids he was teaching and their parents started coming in. After introducing himself to the parents that were staying, he helped the kids into the water. Some of them knew how to swim a bit, mostly doggy paddles, and some sunk like rocks and a few were terrified of the water period, but all in all he managed to get the basics down with an hour to spare for them to freely play.

"Great job today." He said with a smile, once class was over. He enjoyed working with kids, it made him feel worlds better about how crappy his own childhood had been. He loved seeing them smile and grow with each new experience. He was getting ready to get out when he noticed one of the kids, a girl no older than probably ten with dark brown hair, trying to get out of the pool. He walked back over and reached his hand out to her. "Here, I've got you." She looked a bit skeptical but took his hand anyway and pulled herself out. "There you go."

"Thank you." She said. Her voice had a slight British lilt to it, very sweet and appealing to the ears. She wrung the water out of her now limp pony tail and quickly walked over to where a man with curly black hair was sitting on the bleachers. Finn hadn't even seen him come in, having been focused on making sure none of the kids drowned, but he definitely was paying attention now. He walked over to introduce himself and caught himself staring a bit at the attractive man. He looked to be around his late twenties, with a mop of curly hair, brown eyes and a light 5 o'clock shadow coming in. He stopped his staring just as he stood up and offered his hand.

"Hey, you must be the coach. I'm Poe, Poe Dameron." He said, giving a firm shake. 

"Finn Storm. Is this your daughter?" He asked. "She's a very strong swimmer, she might be able to move to the advanced class by the end of next week."

"Adopted, but yes. Rey's my little princess." He said with a proud grin. The girl, Rey, shook her head a bit as if embarrassed by her father. "She takes to water like a fish doesn't she?" Finn stifled a laugh as she growled a little and tagged Poe in the shin with her foot. "Alright, alright. I'm just teasing."

"Well it was nice to meet you." He said with a smile, trying not to stare too hard at the man. "I'm looking forward to working with her more this summer."

"Nice to meet you too. C'mon kiddo, let's get going before traffic gets bad." He said, taking Rey's hand and heading out the door. After getting Rey secured in the back seat, and simultaneously getting a lecture about how she doesn't need him to hold her hand, he hopped in the drivers seat of his black and orange 1967 Shelby Mustang. The sweltering, early summer heat was unbearable and Poe quickly drove them home to get some ice cream. "BB-8, we're home."

"'M in the kitchen." Came the voice of Poe's younger brother, wannabe punk rocker Brandon 'BB-8' Dameron. The white and orange haired nineteen year old was in the kitchen making a sandwich, and subsequently a mess of the counter. "I'm meeting with Artoo and Threepio in about an hour for band practice, I'll be back for dinner."

"After you clean the kitchen." Poe said, hanging his jacket on the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen. "How is it you're so messy? You're literally messier than a two year old." BB-8 scoffed and took a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm no more messy than Reynbow here." He said, ruffling Rey's still wet hair.

"The difference between you and Rey is she can clean up after herself." He said, tagging his younger brother in the arm. "Put this stuff away please. Rey sweetheart, go take a shower. You smell like chlorine and I don't want you getting a cold because your hair's still wet."

"Alright, BB-8, will you make me an ice cream cone please?" She asked. He gave her a thumbs up and nodded.

"With extra sprinkles got it." He said, smiling as she ran off upstairs. He grabbed one of the chairs and sat down backwards in it, facing Poe who was getting a drink from the fridge. "So, how was her swim class? Did she sink like a rock?"

"Don't be an ass." He said. "And her teacher said she did very well." He leaned against the counter, thoughts going back to the very cute swim coach in the black swim trunks. BB-8 saw the look on his face and smirked, leaning forward in the chair.

"Ooooooh, does someone have a crush?" He asked, still smirking as Poe nearly choked on his drink.

"What, who, me? No. No." He said. "I barely know the guy, I only know his name."

"And his name is?" He asked.

"Storm. Finn Storm." He said. "He's kinda cute, I'll admit it."

"I smell a but coming."

"B, you know I'm looking for someone that's not going to get up and leave in the middle of the night after a round in bed." He said. "Rey needs another parent after all."

"Yeah I know, you want Rey to have a better life than she did in that shithole orphanage, but don't you deserve a little good too?" He said with a sigh. "You've been turning down dates left an right. Just take a chance, the guy can't be too bad if she hasn't started bad mouthing him like she does with all her teachers. That's why the ballet, tap dancing, pottery, baseball, and soccer classes ended so badly."

"Don't forget the horseback riding lessons." He added. "Kid seems to have a good nose for shitty adults. But, that doesn't mean she'll like this guy." He finished his drink and tossed the empty container in the trash. "I'm going to go work on the car there's something rattling around again. Clean this mess up before you leave and don't load her up on sprinkles either, last thing I need is her running around here hyper."

"Yeah, yeah. Go fantasize about your hot swim coach." He said with a smirk. Poe flipped him off and headed out into the garage. Once he was gone, BB-8 cleaned the counter, made Rey her ice cream cone and grabbed his guitar before heading out. On his drive to Artoo's place he started thinking of ways to hook Poe up with the newest guy to catch his eye. And he may have come up with something genius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB-8's up to no good. But first he needs to break his drummer out of summer school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe this ended up on a StormPilot fic rec blog on Tumblr already. Thank you for reading! Also I lied, this one's slightly Kylux-y instead of fully Finn centric like I planned.

The clock ticked quietly under the sound of pencils drumming against a desktop. While summer vacation had started for most, summer school had started for some. Among the holdbacks and delinquents was seventeen year old Ben Solo, better known by his nicknames Mr. "IDGAF" and Kylo Ren, the son of retired senator Leia Organa-Solo and part time bar owner Han Solo. Currently, Kylo was going through a phase of black dyed hair, painted nails and piercings which was primarily how he earned the spot as drummer in BB-8's band The DROiDS. His ability at beating things also helped as he was notorious for smashing things apart when he got angry. All it took was some coaching from BB's best friends, R2 and C3, and he was channeling that destruction into the drum set and playing better than most of the school's marching band. He started drumming harder, working on the part he needed for the current set he and the guys were working on when a hand slapped down on his desk. He glared a bit, eyes travelling up the arm and mouth ready to cuss the person out when he found himself staring at the most beautiful, minty green eyes and cinnamon ginger hair he'd ever seen.

"Would you knock off that incessant racket? This is summer school, not band practice." Kylo nearly swooned like a school girl as that delightful, Irish brogue filled his ears. But he didn't and made a point to scrunch his face up in a scowl to hide his awestruck stare.

"Go fuck yourself, teacher's pet." He said with a sneer. A shiver of excitement ran down his spine as those eyes darkened with anger.

"Listen to me, Solo." He said, spitting out his last name like it was poisoned. "I'm in charge here. Behave yourself and we won't have a problem. But fuck with me and I'll send your emo ass to principal Snoke's office so fast your hair will go back to its natural color. And my name is Hux for your information." There was some snickering from the other teens in class before he walked off, leaving Kylo to angrily fume and snap a pencil in half.

BB-8 pulled up at the school and slipped inside like he was late for summer school, checking the classrooms for Kylo. If it weren't for the school's strict no-phone policy during summer school he'd have texted him and asked him what room he was in or told him to sneak out himself. As he carefully made his way down the empty hallways he started formulating a plan to get Poe together with Rey's swim coach. Of course he'd need to see the guy himself but the way Poe was looking love struck told him he couldn't be a bad looking guy if he caught his attention. In any case, he had preparations to make but first he needed his drummer. He checked the last room on the first floor near the back of the school and spotted Kylo at a desk ready to break something or someone. He peeked around as much as he could and groaned when he saw known teacher's pet and hall monitor Hux sitting at the teacher's desk.

"Of course, figures they'd bring in the teacher's pets to guard." He muttered. He needed a distraction and he needed one fast. He smirked a bit and ducked down under the door's window so he wouldn't be seen. He jiggled the doorknob a bit, making a bit of a racket that could definitely be heard on the other side of the door. He kept it up until he heard Hux groan in annoyance. Once he saw shadows moving towards the door he hid under the stairwell. Hux opened the door and peered out, scowling when he saw no one before turning around. BB-8 saw his chance when Hux started closing the door and crept over just in time to keep it open some. He pushed it open enough to toss a paper ball at Kylo's leg without being seen. Kylo glanced over and saw BB-8 motioning for him to come on.

He looked up at Hux who was reading an AP Chemistry book and as slowly as possible slid out of his seat and onto the floor. He crawled over to BB-8, sliding through the gap in the door and out into the hall.

"Thanks B." He said.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to swipe your phone and backpack from Principal Snoke's office." He said, heading down the hall. "If Hux is guarding you guys in class, Phasma's probably here too." Phasma was captain of the school's football team and the quarterback, one of the few girls in the school's history to hold the position. She was also a straight A student and captain of the school's archery and debate teams. If they were going to get into the principal's office they were probably going to have to get past her first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter is late. Next time, the thrilling conclusion to the summer school break out.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I did good with this. Its a little jumpy, its my first time getting back into something truly shippy in years, but I think its good. Next chapter's gonna try and focus more on Finn. Also, I have no idea what state to set this in. Just use your imagination.


End file.
